Destin de l'Ombre: S2: Le Retour du Roi
by Noan
Summary: Heero accompagne Duo dans son monde et se trouvera confronter à tous leurs us et coutumes avec lequels il a bien du mal..... Un conseil: lire le destin de l'ombre pour comprendre....
1. Chapter 1

**A croire que j'ai vraiment adoré cette histoire... **

**Un conseil: Lisez d'abord " Contes et légendes: Le destin de l'Ombre" suivi par la 1ère séquelle " Hélène", sinon, vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose!!**

**Voici la 2ème séquelle du " Destin de l'Ombre". **

**Elle sera composée de 3 parties:**

**1ère Partie: Demande en mariage.**

**2ème Partie: Une cérémonie plutôt mouvementée**

**3ème Partie: Le retour du Roi.**

**Je sais, ça fait un peu " Seigneur des anneaux" mais je vous rassure, rien à voir...**

**Bref...**

**Résumé: Heero accompagne Duo dans son monde et se trouvera confronter à tous leurs us et coutumes avec lequels il a bien du mal...**

**Disclamer: Rien est moi...**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction et un petit clin d'oeil à Cat'!!!**

**Sur ce,**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!****

* * *

**

**Le Destin de l'Ombre : Le Retour :**

**-**

**-**

**1 ère Partie: Demande en mariage**

-

-

Duo buvait tranquillement son premier café du matin, toujours dans l'appartement que Quatre leur avait prêté à sa sortie d'hôpital.

Il était encore très tôt mais la petite demoiselle, Hélène, l'avait réveillé vers 6h pour manger. Il s'était levé en quatrième vitesse pour éviter que les cris puissants de ce petit bout de chou de 2 mois ne réveille Heero qui avait grand besoin de se reposer.

Si l'accouchement en lui-même s'était bien passé, le jeune homme avait eu du mal à s'en remettre physiquement.

-

Posté à la fenêtre du salon, Duo regardait le soleil se lever.

Bientôt, ils devraient partir pour son monde, il était grand temps de reprendre sa place de Roi de Scythe en espérant que la Régence en place depuis son exil avait rempli son rôle.

Pour l'instant, son unique problème était de savoir où se situait la Porte d'entre monde. Elle existait, il le savait, mais il ignorait son emplacement.

Son retour n'était donc pas encore venu et ça le gênait.

Il but une gorgée du breuvage amer.

Dans la journée, il irait voir le professeur G. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils en parlent ensemble et Duo voulait savoir si son précepteur viendrait avec lui ou non.

-

Complètement pris par ses pensées, Duo n'entendit pas le bruit des pas sur la moquette épaisse et sursauta quand il sentit un corps contre lui.

Il profita quelques instants de la douce étreinte avant de se retourner.

Heero, pas très réveillé et juste vêtu d'un yukata qui lui tombait négligemment sur les épaules, vint se blottir contre lui.

Duo embrassa la chevelure hirsute.

« Tu n'aurais pas du te lever. Il est encore tôt my Love.

- Hn. Tu n'étais plus là. »

Duo baisa rapidement une épaule qui le narguait avant de répondre.

« Je suis désolé. On va y remédier. »

Sans prévenir, Duo passa son bras sous les jambes de son compagnon et l'embrassa vivement en faisant taire sous ses lèvres les protestations du Japonais.

-

Quand le natté se décida à enfin emmener son amour jusque dans la chambre, Heero l'arrêta.

« Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Est-il normal qu'un oiseau argenté vole devant notre fenêtre en nous regardant ?

- HEIN ? »

Le natté fit volte face et écarquilla les yeux.

-

Heero fut surpris par la réaction du natté.

Qu'est-ce que cet oiseau avait de si sensationnel pour provoquer l'intense sentiment de joie qui émanait du natté ?

« Duo ? »

Son compagnon ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Heero essaya de se dégager de la prise de Duo pour pouvoir le secouer comme un prunier mais, malgré ses efforts, il n'y arriva pas. Il maudit intérieurement cette grossesse qui l'avait tant affaibli et se résigna à gueuler dans l'oreille de son cher et tendre.

« DUO !!!!!

- Hum ? »

Ne surtout pas s'énerver…

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hum… »

Heero se retint in extremis de lui mettre son point dans la figure. Après tout, il l'aimait ce visage, il n'allait pas l'abîmer.

« Au fait, j'ai pas pensé à te le dire hier mais je suis de nouveau enceint et…

- QUOI ?

- Oh, tu m'écoutes ? »

Sous le léger sarcasme, les joues du natté rougirent.

« Excuse-moi, c'est un phénix argenté. On les appelle les Voyageurs. Ils permettent d'aller et venir entre nos deux mondes. Il est là pour m'indiquer la Porte.

- La porte ?

- Oui, celle qui nous permettra de rentrer à la maison.

- NANI ? »

-

Devant le regard médusé de Duo, Heero se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte et se sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Il savait qu'il devrait quitter son monde s'il choisissait de s'unir avec Duo mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

Quand Duo s'était réveillé, ils étaient bien trop occupés pour en discuter, puis il y avait eu la grossesse et enfin l'arrivée d'Hélène…

Il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de le faire !

Et là, d'un coup, cela devenait une réalité, un fait établi qu'il ne pouvait pas réfuter.

-

Il entra vivement dans la chambre et ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée.

Il respira profondément l'air frais de l'aube et entreprit de se calmer.

Il ne savait même pas à quel genre d'endroit il avait à faire.

Comment étaient les gens ?

Quelles étaient leurs coutumes, leurs traditions ?

Parlaient-ils la même langue que lui ?

Il avait tant de questions qui tourbillonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête qu'il fit un bond quand Duo le prit par la taille.

-

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Sa voix était douce et posée, et clairement inquiète.

Heero se mordit la lèvre.

Il savait aussi que Duo devait rentrer, que tout son peuple l'attendait.

Qu'il tardait à son compagnon de revoir son monde, les siens.

Mais…

« Accepterais-tu de rester ici si je te le demandais ? »

-

Duo ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question.

Il avait paniqué quand Heero s'était enfui du salon, l'angoisse du nippon, le frappant de plein fouet.

Il l'avait suivi en haut, espérant savoir ce qui se passait et Heero le prenait par surprise avec cette question.

Il réfléchit longuement avant de répondre.

C'était son devoir de retourner au près des siens, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça.

Mais…

Jamais il ne pourrait être heureux et devenir le Roi que le peuple de l'Ombre attendait si son allia n'était pas avec lui.

Non, il sera incapable de vivre sans Heero.

« Je resterais avec toi, où que ce soit. »

-

-

Moins de deux semaines après et sans oublier de faire la fête avec leurs amis, Duo, Heero, Hélène et le professeur G arrivaient enfin au Royaume de Scythe.

S'ils avaient pensé un instant à faire une entrée discrète, c'était un rêve que la foule qui attendait aux portes de la ville de Scythe avait balayé.

Un jeune garçon, blond aux yeux verts, vint à leur rencontre avant de s'agenouiller devant Duo.

« Si son Altesse Royale veut bien me suivre. »

Duo fit un signe de tête et, tout d'un coup, une ribambelle de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons arrivèrent sur eux pour les débarrasser de leurs sacs. Quand une jeune femme voulut prendre Hélène qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Heero, elle reçut un regard de celui-ci qui la fit reculer de quelques pas, arrachant un sourire à Duo.

-

Le jeune garçon qui leur avait parlé, précéda Duo jusqu'à un cheval noir d'une grande beauté et portant sur ses flancs, le blason de la famille royale de Scythe.

Au côté du cheval, plusieurs hommes portaient une litière, à l'origine prévue pour la compagne de leur futur Roi.

Jusqu'à présent, aucune de leur Reine ne fut un homme et le jeune garçon hésita un instant avant de proposer la litière à Heero.

Duo prit de plein fouet la colère du jeune homme et il eut un peu peur qu'il n'explose mais, alors qu'il attendait l'inévitable « Omae o korosu », Heero avait posé son regard sur sa fille.

Le natté pouvait voir le doux sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son compagnon et il ne fut pas étonné qu'Heero accepte de monter dans la litière.

Celle-ci avait les voiles rouges et noirs remontées pour permettre au peuple d'accueillir le compagnon de leur futur Roi.

Sans attendre, Heero s'installa, jambes croisées et dos bien droit au milieu de la multitude de coussins qui jonchait le plancher de la litière, leur fille bien sagement endormie, posée sur ses jambes.

Duo regarda le merveilleux tableau, se demandant comment sa fille pouvait dormir avec tout le raffut que la foule faisait en les acclamant. Bah, elle avait de qui tenir avec une marmotte comme lui !!

Puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Heero.

Il regardait droit devant lui, l'air sûr de lui et déterminé.

Duo remercia encore tous les Dieux de Scythe pour lui avoir accordé un compagnon comme lui, puis il grimpa agilement sur sa monture et entra dans Sa ville, Heero juste derrière, suivi par le professeur G, lui-même à cheval.

-

Toute la ville s'était réunie sur le chemin qui les menait vers le Palais Royal.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bas des marches qui menaient à l'imposant bâtiment, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu-gris et vêtue d'un kimono aux couleurs rouges-orangées, symbole de la fonction de Régente, vint à leur rencontre.

« Bienvenue chez vous, votre Altesse Royale. Je suis Dame Kathrine, descendante directe de l'intendant général Aaron, au service de votre Père, le Roi Kern le Grand. »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Duo.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le natté s'aperçut du silence qui régnait tout à coup. Il regarda autour de lui et pour la première fois, il se réalisait qu'il était enfin de retour chez lui.

Une joie immense fit naître un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres.

Il descendit de cheval et monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la Régente. Il l'a fit se redresser.

« Dame Kathrine, je me souviens très bien de votre père… »

La brusque acclamation de la foule l'interrompit.

Duo secoua la tête.

« Mais laissez-moi vous présenter mon compagnon et notre fille. »

Il la précéda pour aller aider Heero à descendre et il n'entendit pas le murmure effaré de Dame Katherine.

« Déjà un enfant ? Ils sont mariés au moins ? »

Elle se précipita vers le jeune couple.

« Dame Kathrine, mon compagnon Heero Yuy. »

La femme s'approcha d'Heero, suspicieuse.

« Vous êtes mariés au moins ? »

Heero eut un léger recul devant cette question pour le moins incongrue.

« Hn ?

- Hein ? »

Duo avait répondu en même temps.

« Cet enfant est né hors mariage ? »

Dame Kathrine affichait un air choqué.

Duo passa sa main dans ses cheveux, légèrement embarrassé.

« Ben… en… fait… non. C'est un peu long à expliquer… Alors… »

Le natté n'eut pas le temps de finir ses explications scabreuses que Dame Kathrine s'exclama.

« Par Mythra la Grande !!!! »

Elle les empoigna tous les deux et les tirèrent d'office dans le Palais.

-

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entreregardèrent, Duo gardant malgré tout assez d'équilibre pour maintenir Hélène contre lui.

Mais elle était malade cette vieille folle ou quoi ??!!!!

Une fois passées les grandes portes, Duo retira vivement son poignet de la prise de la femme.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

- VOUS AVEZ FAIT UN ENFANT HORS MARIAGE !!!!

- Hn. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors ? ET ALORS ? Mais… mais… mais C'EST INTERDIT !!!!

- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? »

Dame Kathrine les regarda tous les deux avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Et il faut que j'en fasse des souverains en 3 semaines… C'est pas gagné… »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« De quelles lois exactement vous souvenez-vous Altesse ?

- Et bien… Il y a celle-là, celle-là puis celle-là et encore celle-là… ah oui et aussi ça et ça et encore ça et…

- STOP !!!! On peut pas dire que vous ayez retenu le plus important… Quelle galère… »

Elle regarda Heero.

Non, il ne pouvait pas compter sur un humain pour intégrer tout ça en 3 semaines…

-

Duo retenait tant qu'il pouvait le fou rire qu'il sentait monter du plus profond de son estomac. Il compatissait vraiment au malheur de la Régente, oui, il était bien conscient du challenge qu'elle s'était imposée, mais la tête que tirait Heero, qui devait se demander s'il ne fallait pas ou non se débarrasser de l'hystérique, était à mourir de rire.

D'un coup, il n'y tint plus et éclata mais son rire se bloqua bien vite quand sa fille qui était toujours entre ses bras se réveilla.

Il la souleva à la hauteur de son visage et observa émerveillé, les yeux de sa fille qui papillonnaient.

« Mon petit bout se réveille enfin. »

Heero qui en était arrivé à regretter d'être venu, sentit sa colère fondre devant le spectacle que lui offrait Duo et Hélène. Ils étaient si adorables tous les deux…

Dame Kathrine en oublia ses problèmes de protocole et d'éducation en regardant son Prince. Elle observa Heero avancer vers eux et elle se dit qu'ils formaient tous les trois une si belle famille qu'ils pouvaient bien se permettre quelques entorses aux lois…

-

On leur proposa ensuite de se reposer. Le soir même, une fête était prévue pour le retour du Prince Héritier.

Duo et Heero furent emmenaient dans deux appartements différents.

Ils voulurent protester mais Dame Kathrine leur dit clairement qu'il était interdit aux futurs épousés de vivre dans le même appartement et G retrouva ses anciens quartiers.

Heero et Duo grognèrent de concert mais rien n'y fit, Dame Kathrine fut inflexible.

-

Lors de cette fête, ils furent présentés officiellement au peuple et aux différents nobles venus spécialement pour l'occasion.

Evidemment, les amis que Duo aurait pu avoir lors de son enfance n'étaient plus depuis longtemps mais il se fit un plaisir d'accueillir leurs descendants.

Heero, de son côté, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Toutes les femmes se pressaient autour de lui ainsi que certains gentilshommes, posant des questions les plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mit une baffe à l'un d'entre eux qui se voulait trop entreprenant, qu'Heero se débarrassa de cet essaim de parasites.

Chacun le regarda avec respect et appréhension. Le Japonais ne prit même pas la peine d'adresser quelques mots de mises en garde, son célèbre regard qui avait fait trembler la moitié de l'armée d'Oz suffit à mettre tout le monde à distance.

Le bal se termina tard dans la nuit.

Heero retourna seul dans ses appartements.

Il alla voir sa fille quelques minutes avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche.

En revenant dans sa chambre, il trouva Duo allongé sur son lit.

« Si Dame Kathrine te découvre là, elle va faire un scandale. »

L'amusement perçait dans la voix du nippon.

« Tant pis, je prends le risque. »

Duo se leva et vint prendre Heero dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

-

Le lendemain, Duo s'éclipsa à l'aube, histoire de ne pas choquer un peu plus leur si charmante gouvernante.

Bien lui prit.

A peine fut-il de retour dans ses appartements que Dame Kathrine entra sans se faire annoncer avec un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

« Avez-vous bien dormi, Altesse ? »

Le natté soupira. La nuit avait été longue et plutôt mouvementée et il aurait aimé dormir encore un peu mais la dame semblait d'un tout autre avis.

-

Sa matinée passa à une allure folle, entre conseils royaux et études.

Dès le début de l'après-midi, Duo n'avait qu'une envie: voir Heero.

Quand il attrapa Dame Kathrine au détour d'un couloir, il lui fit part de son souhait.

« Ah non, mon Seigneur !! Vous devez vous soumettre aux règles de notre monde et il vous est formellement interdit de voir votre allia avant le mariage qui aura lieu dans une semaine.

- WHAT ????

- Pardon ?

- Attendez ! QUEL MARIAGE???

- Mais le votre évidement!

- Mais…

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser vivre ainsi, sans être mariés et avec DEJA un enfant de surcroît ???

- Mais je n'ai même pas demandé à Heero s'il voulait m'épouser !!

- Pourquoi voulez-vous lui demander ? Il est votre allia. Je ne comprends pas quel est le problème…

- Ecoutez Dame Kathrine, j'ai vécu des années sur Terre et j'en ai appris les coutumes et ai appris à en aimer certaines. De plus, vous oubliez qu'Heero n'est pas une ombre !! Il y a une sorte de cérémonial pour la demande en mariage dans son monde et je voudrais le respecter.

- Et c'est quoi, ce cérémonial ?

- D'abord, il me faut une bague !

- Une bague ??

- Oui, une bague !! Bon, il faut que j'aille en ville et…

- Non !! Je vais faire venir les joailliers de la ville et…

- NON !! Cette fois, ça suffit. JE sors et JE choisis la bague pour mon futur époux !!

- Mais Altesse…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! »

Duo attrapa un valet qui passait par-là.

« Toi, va me faire sceller un cheval et plus vite que ça !

- Oui, Monseigneur !! »

Le jeune homme partit à toute vitesse.

Le natté se retourna vers Dame Kathrine.

« Vous souhaitiez me dire autre chose ?

- Non. Vous préférez y aller seul ou voulez-vous qu'un serviteur vous accompagne ?

- Je préfère y aller seul. Et ce soir, faîtes-moi plaisir, organiser un dîner en tête-à-tête avec mon compagnon.

- Vous n'écoutez pas ce que je vous dis ?

- J'ai très bien entendu mais ça fait parti du cérémonial ! Alors… Exécution ! »

Duo tourna les talons pour aller se changer. Il ne pouvait pas sortir à cheval dans cette tenue.

Dame Kathrine soupira. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit sous sa Régence que le Prince Héritier revienne !! Ils allaient la rendre chèvre…

-

Heero, de son côté, avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée avec les tailleurs et autres couturiers qui avaient pris toutes ses mesures en long en large et en travers, lui demandant sans cesse quelles étaient ses couleurs préférées, quel tissu lui conviendrait et autres détails dont il n'avait que faire.

Il ne vit ni Duo, ni Dame Kathrine de la journée et il commençait à désespérer.

Une jeune servante était restée avec lui tout le long de ce supplice, lui amenant même de quoi se restaurer à midi.

« Dîtes-moi, Sara, à quoi ça va leur servir tout ça ?

- Eh bien, Altesse, c'est pour vos tenues d'apparat.

- D'apparat ?

- Oui. Il existe toute une garde de robe pour le Roi mais, traditionnellement, nous attendons de savoir qui sera la future Reine pour lui faire la sienne… Heu enfin, vous comprenez ??

- Hai… »

La future Reine… C'était ainsi qu'on le voyait ?

De plus, Sara semblait vraiment embarrassée.

« Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Et bien… Pour être franche, oui. Ma mère m'a formé depuis mon plus jeune âge à être la première suivante de la Reine et à m'occuper d'elle. Ce n'était pas prévu que vous fussiez un homme…

- Mais je croyais que les couples homosexuels étaient fréquents chez vous.

- Oui Altesse mais la Reine a toujours été une femme. C'est la première fois qu'elle est, enfin qu'il…

- J'ai compris.

- Pardon.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… Si vous ne préférez pas être à mon service, dîtes-le…

- Oh non, ce serait plutôt à vous d'en décider

- Ca m'est égal.

- Bien… »

Sara continua donc son rôle et passa dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'Heero pour y faire couler un bain.

-

Duo sortit furieux du Palais.

Cette stupide loi sur les enfants hors mariage lui était complètement sortie de la tête et maintenant, il devait épouser Heero en urgence pour que leur fille ne soit pas considérée comme une bâtarde.

D'accord, il était très heureux de l'épouser mais il aurait tellement préféré en choisir le moment.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus dur serait de faire comprendre à Heero que malgré l'obligation, il était très heureux de lui faire sa demande.

Il déambula un long moment dans les ruelles marchandes, chaque passant qui l'avait vu la veille le saluait bien bas…

Il désespérait de trouver La bague quand une altercation éclata dans une rue non loin de lui.

« Qu'est qu'on t'avait dit p'tit con !!! On t'avait dit qu'on voulait pas de toi sur not'e territoire !!!

- Mais je venais juste…

- On veut pas savoir !!! »

Duo n'entendit pas le reste mais vit très bien la petite forme recroquevillée sur les pavés qui tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger de deux brutes qui lui cognaient dessus.

Le natté sentit une sourde colère lui monter dans les entrailles et il descendit de cheval avant de s'approcher sans bruit des deux agresseurs.

« Ca suffit ! Laissez-le !! »

Les deux se retournèrent sur Duo. Ils étaient plus grand et plus costauds que lui mais, lui qui avait fait tremblé une armée entière, n'en était pas le moins du monde impressionné.

« Hey le mioche !! Occupe-toi de c'qui te regarde !!

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le mioche !!! »

Avec rapidité et dextérité, Duo mit les deux molosses au tapis.

Il les regarda un instant affalés avant qu'ils ne se relèvent pour détaler. Duo s'approcha du jeune garçon qui l'observait, tétanisé.

« Ca va petit ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop fait de mal ? »

Le gamin ne répondit pas.

« Hey ! Petit ? »

Le gamin qui devait avoir tout juste 10 ans leva une main tremblante.

« Mais t'es… Mais t'es… Mais t'es le Prince ???? »

Duo se sentit d'un coup très embarrassé. C'est qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de tout ça.

« Ouais mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le prob…

- PAR MYTHRA !!! DAV' !!!

- MAMAN !!!! »

Une femme, les cheveux dissimulés sous un fichu courut vers eux et se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'enfant avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Duo voulut les laisser mais une grimace de douleur passa dans les yeux du môme.

« Madame, il vaudrait mieux le faire soigner très vite !

- Hein ? Heu oui… Mais...

- Vous ne connaissez pas de médecin?

- … »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour comprendre ce qui gênait tant la mère de l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla donc à côté de lui et l'ausculta rapidement.

On ne pouvait pas mener une guerre à bien sans retenir quelques gestes de secours. Il vit le môme grimacer quand il passa ses mains sur ses côtes.

« Apparemment, tu as une ou deux côtes fêlées. Il faudra faire très attention à toi pendant au moins trois semaines.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Tu donnes du monsieur toi maintenant ?

- Maman…

- Oui ?

- C'est le Prince.

- QUOI ???? »

La mère se tourna brusquement vers lui et l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de blanchir.

« Oh… heu… Altesse ? »

Elle baissa brusquement la tête quand Duo acquiesça

« Oh non !!! Pitié ne vous inclinez pas !! »

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et embrassa la tunique qu'il portait alors qu'ils étaient toujours à genoux sur les pavés.

« Merci Monseigneur ! Merci d'avoir aidé mon fils ! Votre retour est une bénédiction pour le royaume.

- Je vous en prie… Tout le monde aurait fait la même chose… »

Duo ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

« Non, personne ne l'aurait fait… Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- C'est pas utile, je… Attendez… Vous connaissez bien la ville ?

- Oui Monseigneur.

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer un bijoutier ?

- Oui, je voudrais offrir une bague à mon compagnon….

- Oh !!! Maman !

- Oui mon ange ?

- Et si on l'emmenait chez Sergio ! Il a de si jolis bijoux !!!

- Oui, c'est une idée…

- Sergio ?

- Oui, c'est un ami. Il fait de petites merveilles… Venez ! »

-

Quand Sara eut fini de faire couler le bain, elle revint vers Heero.

Celui-ci n'avait presque pas bougé.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Monseigneur ? »

Heero ne lui répondit pas de suite.

Il avait juste envie de voir Duo.

« Rien. »

Il avait sa fille la plus part de la journée hormis quand elle faisait la sieste mais… Duo lui manquait terriblement.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelques heures loin de lui fusse si dure.

« Votre bain est prêt. Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide ?

- Non merci, ça ira. »

Ce fut naturellement qu'il congédia sa première suivante. Heero avait juste besoin de quelques heures de détente, loin de tous les tracas que sa future nouvelle condition lui imposait.

Quand Sara fut sortie, il passa dans la salle d'eau et s'immergea dans le bain bouillant après s'être dévêtu.

-

Dame Kathrine arriva dans l'après-midi, relativement en colère

« Bien Altesse, maintenant il est grand temps de vous apprendre votre rôle de…

- Reine ? »

La voix d'Heero était froide et coupante.

Il n'était pas une femme et cette histoire comme quoi aucun homme n'avait jamais été le compagnon du roi de ce pays commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Et bien, pour être toute à fait franche, oui. »

Le nippon haussa un sourcil. Au moins, elle était directe même si ça l'agaçait royalement.

« Je ne suis pas une femme. »

Dame Kathrine planta son regard dans le sien.

« Que vous le souhaitiez ou non, votre rôle sera de seconder votre époux comme le ferait une reine. Vos fonctions sont de diriger toute l'intendance du Palais et de donner un Héritier au Royaume. »

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. A dire vrai, après le mot époux, il avait zappé le reste de la phrase.

Epoux ?

L'époux de Duo ?

Mais ce n'était pas prévu pour l'instant !

« Epoux ? »

Evidemment, c'était idiot de se révolter contre cette idée puisqu'ils avaient déjà un enfant et puis, dans ce monde-ci, le mariage ne devait être qu'une formalité… Mais cela n'empêchait pas cette colère de bourdonner dans sa tête.

Duo aurait quand même pu demander son avis et sa main de surcroît !! Il se faisait l'effet d'un bout de viande sur un étalage…

« Bien sûr époux !!! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux avec cette histoire de mariage !!!!

- Hn ? »

Dame Kathrine se leva du sofa où elle s'était assise en entrant et malgré son long vêtement, commença à faire les cent pas.

« Mais oui !! Le Prince aussi a fait un scandale quand je lui ai dit que la cérémonie du mariage aurait lieu la semaine prochaine et tout ça, parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait de demande dans les règles de l'art ou quelque chose comme ça… »

La colère d'Heero retomba. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres…

« … Nous ne faisons pas de demande en mariage !! Quand une ombre trouve son allia et dès qu'ils sont en âge de s'unir alors on les marie !! Nous n'avons jamais eu de problème avec vos compatriotes qui sont venus vivre ici avec leur compagnon ! »

Le rire d'Heero coupa la pauvre Régente. Cela semblait tellement incongru pour lui… Cette discussion lui paraissait totalement folle !!!

Il y avait encore une seconde, il se demandait vraiment comment il pourrait s'intégrer à ce peuple si différent du sien mais, finalement, ils n'avaient rien de différent.

La réaction de Dame Kathrine lui confirmait que oui, il aurait sûrement du mal avec toutes ces nouvelles coutumes et autres protocoles mais leurs réactions étaient plus ou moins similaires…

« Et ça vous fait rire ?? »

Heero se calma mais garda un petit sourire en coin.

« Excusez-moi… »

Dame Kathrine se détendit à son tour et revint s'asseoir.

« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'ai pas à vous parler ainsi. Mais son Altesse avait l'air si choqué et si en colère pour cette histoire de bague que…

- De bague ?

- Et bien oui, son Altesse semblait y être très attachée mais vous devez savoir pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn.

- Vous pourriez m'expliquer parce que « Hn » ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire… »

Cette phrase éveilla un écho dans son cœur…

« Chez nous, nous n'avons pas le tatouage pour reconnaître notre futur compagnon. Nous avançons un peu à l'aveuglette… Kami-sama !! C'est difficile à expliquer… Pour nous le mariage est un engagement symbolique envers l'être aimé, c'est un moment très important dans la vie d'un couple et… Vous devriez demander à Duo, il saura sûrement mieux vous expliquez que moi…

- Bien mais… La bague ?

- On offre une bague lors de la demande en mariage…

- Oh ! C'est donc pour cela que son Altesse est sortie en ville pour en avoir une pour ce soir…

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, son Altesse m'a demandé ou plutôt à exiger que vous dîniez ensemble en tête-à-tête. »

Depuis le début, le cœur d'Heero avait dangereusement accéléré et de savoir que le soir même Duo lui ferait une demande en mariage en règle, il menaçait sérieusement d'exploser.

-

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de commencer voir ensemble quel serait le nouveau rôle d'Heero.

-

Duo tournait comme un lion en cage dans le petit salon où la table qu'il avait demandée était dressée.

Sa main droite plongeait sans cesse dans la poche de son pantalon comme si le petit écrin qui enfermait la bague qu'il avait choisi l'après-midi même pouvait disparaître.

Il finit par s'asseoir quand Heero entra.

-

Sa nouvelle garde robe n'étant pas prête, Heero portait un élégant costume noir.

En entrant, il avait pris de plein fouet l'angoisse de Duo.

En s'avançant vers lui, le nippon avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui avouer qu'il était au courant pour le soulager mais il préférait de loin le laisser faire, appréhendant un peu lui-même le moment où il se déciderait.

-

Le repas fut calme dans l'ensemble. Duo lui raconta sa journée, sa petite sortie en ville en omettant de lui donner le but réel de son escapade, sa rencontre avec un gamin des rues et sa mère…

Heero, lui, lisait dans ses yeux toute la joie que son retour dans son monde lui insufflait.

Leur chemin respectif avait été long et semé d'embûches… Mais leur lien n'en était que plus fort. Si Duo était heureux alors il l'était aussi…

« Heero ? »

La voix de son compagnon le sortit de ses pensées. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Hn ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas… »

Heero sentit ses joues rougir doucement.

« Gomen.

- Ce n'est rien… »

Le natté se leva et vint prendre la main d'Heero avant de l'attirer à lui.

« Heero… »

Sa voix était grave et vibrante.

Le cœur du nippon s'emballa. Il avait beau être au courant de ce qui allait suivre, l'émotion n'en était pas moins forte et quand Duo s'agenouilla à ses pieds, ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer.

Duo prit une profonde inspiration. Il sortit le petit écrin de sa poche et dévoila un fin anneau d'argent entrelacé à un anneau d'or surmonté par deux pierres, une améthyste et un saphir.

Avant que le natté n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Heero se laissa tomber à sa hauteur et entoura ses mains des siennes.

Leurs regards se cherchèrent un instant.

« Heero, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il avait eu toute l'après-midi pour se préparer à cette question mais l'émotion était telle qu'Heero ne put faire confiance à sa voix.

Avec une tendresse infinie, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, l'entraînant dans un baiser doux et chaud.

L'étreinte se prolongea quelques minutes avant qu'Heero ne glisse son visage dans son cou.

« Hai. »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais Duo l'entendit distinctement. Il redressa le visage d'Heero et embrassa frénétiquement ses lèvres, ses joues, ses yeux.

Il était si heureux !!!

Duo sortit la bague de son écrin et la passa au doigt d'Heero.

« Je t'aime tant. »

Le nippon se coula dans ses bras sans répondre mais le bonheur irradiait complètement de lui.

-

La nuit même, ils firent encore entorse au règlement, s'épuisant mutuellement.

Le choix d'Heero avait été difficile. Changer de vie, laisser ses amis et ce monde où il s'était battu pour un avenir meilleur était dur, mais chaque seconde passée au près de Duo comblait largement le manque qu'il avait dans le cœur…..

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette suite.**

**Les deux autres parties seront updatés dans le courant des prochaines semaines!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.**


	2. note importante

**Note très importante !**

**J'arrête les fanfictions.**

**Je sais, vous m'en voudrez certainement de vous faire cette fausse joie **

**mais**

**j'ai d'autres projets**

**et**

**je n'aurais plus le temps de m'y consacrer.**

**Déjà,**

**vous avez constaté que je m'étais énormément de temps à updater mes fics en cours**

**et depuis l'année dernière c'est encore plus difficile.**

**J'ai l'intention d'avoir un autre enfant,**

**j'ai mes études que je viens de recommencer**

**et,**

**surtout,**

**j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'écriture de romans.**

**Cela fait deux ans déjà que l'idée me trotte dans la tête**

**et **

**suite à la lecture du « Trône de Fer »,**

**une idée de fic m'est venue.**

**L'histoire s'est entièrement créée dans mon esprit**

**mais**

**l'auteur déteste les fanfics.**

**Mon homme m'a alors proposé de l'adapter au monde qu'il a lui-même créé.**

**J'y ai bien réfléchi,**

**et,**

**bien que cela me déchire le coeur en deux,**

**j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion**

**qu'il était temps de passer dans la cour des grands ^^ !**

**Cela fait bizarre de dire ça à 29 ans**

**mais voilà,**

**j'ai toujours voulu écrire des romans,**

**et je me sens enfin prête.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues jusque là **

**et, qui,**

**j'espère,**

**ne m'en voudront pas trop !**

**Cela dit,**

**je finirais**

**« Moto ni Modosu : Turn Back. »**

**Évidemment,**

**les chapitres viendront au compte goutte **

**mais vous avez l'habitude déjà ^^ !**

**Encore désolée de vous faire une fausse joie,**

**Noan.**


End file.
